The Self of Medium Steps
The Self of Medium Steps is the 2nd stories of steps by Nathan. Plots In the cinemas, Brad Pitt walks around the seats. Iago fly and gets on his shoulder. "Hey, Brad" he said. "What?" said Brad? "It was pretty the special affect logo, which is called, Iago Productions" said Iago. In the shopping centre, Joshua walks through it. Then he saw Sir Joseph Banks is sitting with Michael Jackson are eating Hungry Jack's. "What is your name?" asked Sir Joseph Banks. "I'm Joshua" asked Joshua permanently. Michael will dance. In the GNI, Aladdin and Princess Giselle are playing the computer and working on this website, All-Stars Deluxe. Aladdin looks at Nathan's profile. Nathan gets earn 1000 points allowed in the responsible. "Look, Giselle" said Aladdin, "Nathan got the highest points, ever since your started to turn 11". "Looks pretty" said Giselle. King Dedede and Escargoon enters it and saying it, "You are getting lazy playing computer after not to be told!" "I'm doing without they asked" said Aladdin sarcastically. "Okay, get out of the computer, Aladdin" said King Dedede, "You too, Princess Giselle, get out, too". "What?" said Giselle? King Dedede will close the internet thing. "Oh, no!" he said smiled, "Nathan gets an earn points for that". "Come on, you two, go away" said Escargoon. "Okay" said Aladdin. He and Giselle went down the stairs and saw the Black Triangles. "Watch out!" he shouted. The Black Triangles spin it and flies over Aladdin and Giselle. Winston and Thomas Lane as watched the Black Triangles. But the Black Triangles are surrounded the terrified Winston and Thomas. Winston and Thomas screamed and screamed. As the Black Triangles strikes it, he ever strikes Aladdin and Princess Giselle. "Ouch!" said Aladdin and Giselle. Abu jumped on Aladdin's shoulder. The Black Triangles flies away. In Justin Bieber's house, somebody's who knocking his door as Justin heard. Justin walks slowly and opened it. It's Miley Cyrus! "Hello" said Miley Cyrus, "Justin, go and watch TV". "Yes, that's a tricky movie TV spots, just like Toy Story 3" said Justin "Must be different movie". As he turned the TV on, the video can be viewed a memorable quotes: George Lucas: Okay, let's started at the beginning. Woody and Tiff runs past the screen. First, there was Sonic. George: Sonic. Then there was Donkey Kong. George: Donkey Kong. And then there was Littlefoot is eating their grass. George: Littlefoot. Also and then, there was Despereaux. George: Despereaux. Really also and then, there was Lucas from MOTHER 3. George: Lucas. Very really also and then, there was Ken. George: Ken. And then the final one was Nathan. George: Nathan! Nathan moved it at twice. Nathan: Hey, the people didn't move so much. George: Okay, let's go back. As the camera goes back, there was Nathan again. Nathan: That's right; we had a first look of this. King Dedede and Escargoon tell Nathan to be Superman. Nathan: That's right, King Dedede and Escargoon always tell me to be the DC Superhero, Superman. George: Thank you, so much, Nathan. The title card appears, "The Self of Medium Steps". Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus also tell The Self of Medium Steps. Bundaberg Bear appears behind his couch. "Hello, there" he said. "Hi" said Justin and Miley. In the cinemas, Walt Disney will get out of the box. "What?" said Brad Pitt? "I got this to record it" said Walt, holding the camcorder items. He runs out and went inside the FOX Headquarters. In FOX Headquarters, he saw Sky1 logo as blue. But it was only "1" will breakable. Walt sat down near the elevator and the only camera watched the logo. The text, "1" turns into "Sky MOVIES". The byline fades in, "A NEWS CORPORATION COMPANY". In the Payless Shoes store, Mickey Mouse is buying his shoes for Nathan. The Black Triangles will enter this store and steal Mickey buying their shoes. "Hey, why are you going?" shouted Mickey Mouse running to the Black Triangles. He got out of this store and saw Clayton. "You hate you!" said Clayton, held a machine gun. "Wait, the black triangles was getting Nathan's new shoes" said Mickey Mouse. As the one of Black Triangles brings Mickey Mouse to Lotso is patting the dog, Marmaduke, he choked Mickey and throw to the GNI Computer. As the windows broke, "Oh, no!" shouted King Dedede impatiently, "That's my windows!" Escargoon and he started to call Lotso, well fixing their windows up. But the Black Triangles keep the shoes against from the satellite on the roof and felled into the customer from Payless Shoes. "Oh, no!" cried the Payless Shoes, "That is belongings from my store". He runs and put it back inside the shoe case. Nathan, who is the attachment, saw The Black Triangles. As The Black Triangles strikes to me, Sonic tried to grabbed me and put it to GNI Computer. "Ouch!" said Nathan, exhale through their heartbeat. He drinks a couple of water while gets to King Dedede and Escargoon watching the broken window, goes through the outside bit. Sonic grabbed me down and gone away. "Nathan!" shouted King Dedede. "What?" said Nathan? "Why did Mickey Mouse break their windows?" said King Dedede importantly. "Because I didn't seen Mickey Mouse" said Nathan. King Dedede made a grumpy face. He's turning orange face. "It’s too bad!" screamed King Dedede choking my neck. I screamed. "Help, I didn't get the golden boots" cried Nathan. Finally, King Dedede nearly hit a hammer to my head while Nathan goes to the toilet. But I jumped into the space and changed it to Golden Boots Nathan. Then I hopped out of the toilet. But King Dedede and Escargoon got refused by the shine of Golden Boots. King Dedede and Escargoon runs near the broken windows. "Okay, go to the window of the shopping centre" shouted Nathan. "No!" cried King Dedede. If the "Boom, Boom, POW!” started, I kicked King Dedede out of the windows and go to where Marmaduke liked Lotso the Huggin-G-Bear. Marmaduke watched it and takes King Dedede to Ed the Hyena will pop the balloon. King Dedede screamed and screamed. "Nathan, quickly find King Dedede straightaway to the shops!" shouted Escargoon. "No way" said Nathan. Escargoon puts me in the cardboard box. Chef Skinner and The Health Inspector will talked to King Dedede to go with Ed. "King, must go with Ed!" said The Health Inspector. "No!" screamed King Dedede. Chef Skinner takes him to Ed held a balloon and a nail. Then Ed will nail it, just in case, he pop a balloon towards King Dedede in his face. "Ow!" cried King Dedede in a frequent noise. There's a pimple on King Dedede's forehead like you did in Bees' biting. Dr. Penny Adams grabbed King Dedede in the rest and was taken to the ambulance. Escargoon popped me out of the box and leave it. He goes with King Dedede rest at the moment until saying, "Hello!" to King Dedede. "Hi" cried King Dedede in Liam's slow voice. Nathan runs to the Coles supermarket and find Mrs Frost. "Hello" said Mrs Frost surprising, "How are you?" "Good" said Nathan smiled. "What happened today?" said Mrs Frost. "The king is gets hurt from me" said Nathan, "I got a golden boots and defeated by Marmaduke". "Oh, no!" said Mrs Frost, "Goodbye". "Bye" said Nathan. I run to St George's Bank and seeing Jonathan and Jeremy. "Hello" said Jonathan and Jeremy. "Hi" said Nathan. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Woody and Buzz Lightyear are sitting in the couch. Jeremy, Jonathan and I saw Kirby and others. Tiff looks at Jeremy, Jonathan and Nathan. "What?" said Jonathan had a fright? "I hate you, Jeremy and Jonathan!" shouted Tiff. I runs to Tiff and says, "Tiff, don't hate Jonathan or Jeremy". "Come on, I want to kill Jeremy and Jonathan!" screamed Tiff, "I don't believe a lives before killing with their eyeglasses!" She struggled and punched Jeremy and Jonathan in his head. "No!" shouted Jonathan, "Don't smack me". Jeremy fades to Nathan and cried. "Tiff, it is okay" said Nathan held Tiff. "Tiff, sit back down" said Tuff, "Don't want to hurt wearing his eyeglasses". Nathan takes Jonathan to my house, not Jeremy. Jeremy had a fight with Tiff. In my house, Jonathan enters upstairs and sees Will Stanton, the Seeker boy. "Hello there" said Will. "Hi" said Jonathan. "I'm a Seeker" said Will. He and Jonathan went downstairs and started to saw Nathan standing there waiting it for us. "Nathan, have you remembered Will?" said Jonathan. "Yes" said Nathan, "Hi". "Hi" said Will as in Winston's voice. He goes upstairs and enters the bathroom to format this seeker to change into the hospital place. In the hospital, King Dedede is lying in his bed. Will appeared as Escargoon watched. "What the heck?" he said. "He's King Dedede and Escargoon" said Penny. Nathan and Jonathan run to the bank and get Jeremy out of Tiff. "Hooray!' cried Tiff, "Jonathan and Jeremy didn't see me ever again!" Nathan was saying, "Goodbye" to Jonathan and Jeremy. "Bye" said Jeremy and Jonathan. Then I practiced to step basics with my foots. It means, The Self of Medium Steps. After it finishes, I went home. At 7 o'clock at night, somebody's knocking their door. Who would be? It's Dre Parker! "Hello, I'm Dre Parker" said Dre, "And I'm in the Karate Kid". "Yes" said Nathan. The traffic light saw Dre. He isn't seeing Escargoon. "Don't kick me" he said. "Okay" said Dre Parker. When I'm sleeping, I had a dream about at night. I run through the bridge and enter the beer shop. But I saw Freddy Krueger tried to get me. I screamed and chased by Freddy after getting out. "Jonathan!" screamed Nathan. Jonathan woke up at night and looks out of windows, make sure Nathan is chasing after Freddy. "I'm going to kill you" said Freddy. "No!" screamed Jonathan. Freddy hits Nathan to make it blood. "NATHAN" cried Jonathan. "Ha-ha!" laughed Freddy, "I'm got it". He disappears and appears behind Jonathan. I woke up since only a nightmare. The alarm clock is half-past 8. I eat the breakfast. Then I get out of my place and saw King Dedede and Escargoon gets cranky together! King Dedede held Mr. Pricklepants and Lotso. "Hello" said King Dedede, "I'm sorry, Nathan". Nathan swallowed it. We went to the cinemas. We saw Jackie and Brad are taking his time. Escargoon put the toys into the cupboard. As Jackie Chan saw it, "Nathan" said King Dedede. "I'm good idea for the superhero is Superman" said Nathan. "You wanna to be a Superman" said King Dedede. "Okay, finally, go with Jonathan to do Steps" said Escargoon. "You're saying Jonathan" asked Nathan. "Yes" said Escargoon. "See you back soon" said Nathan. I went outside and saw Kelvin taking care with Mickey borrowed new shoes for me to learn to be step makers. "Hello" said Kelvin. "Nathan, look" said Mickey Mouse, "I borrowed a new shoes for you". "Thank" said Nathan, giving my new shoes. While I'm going back to my house and take my old shoes off. Then I put new shoes on. I went outside. There is nobody here. In GNI Computer, Nathan went to the bathroom. King Dedede and Escargoon saw Lotso looking up the broken windows. Mr. Pricklepants was there, too. "What are you doing here?" shouted King Dedede. "Why not?" said Mr. Pricklepants. "Can you fix the windows, Lotso?" said King Dedede. "Yes, I'm done it" said Lotso. As Nathan gets out of the bathroom, I saw Fred Fredburger and Iago. "Hello" I said. "Hi" said Fred Fredburger. "Hey, Lotso is fixing the windows up" said Iago sarcastically to me. Normally, I enter the room and asked King Dedede, "Why did Mickey Mouse break it last time?" "Because of Mickey flies to break my windows" said King Dedede. I get the TV and looks for Superman clothes. There is no Superman clothes because of the customer didn’t get it. "King Dedede, there's no Superman clothes" said Nathan, "The customer didn't get it". King Dedede saw no Superman clothes. "What?" he said, "You fired, Nathan!" Lotso finished fixing it. This is the new window made of glass. "Nathan, you better go now" said Mr. Pricklepants. "Bye" said Nathan waving to everyone. I go with Fred. But Iago is going with King Dedede's group. "Nathan, check it out" said Fred Fredburger. I get the TV switched on and look for the garbage place. Where is the Garbage place? But Fred and I saw the garbage place on the middle of the star on the corridor earth. "What?" shouted Fred? We go down for that. We saw Jonathan alive with Sam, Shannon and Gemma. "Hello" said Jonathan, "Something's yucky people". "Gross" said Sam. "I'm Fred Fredburger" said Fred, "And I'm a hilarious. Yes!" "Fred, watch out for the truck" said Shannon. Aiden runs out of the shopping centre. "Oh, no!" said Nathan in a worried voice, "Aiden". "Its okay, Nathan" said Shannon. "Don't be silly, Nathan" said Gemma. Aiden was nearly there while crossing the road and singing, "Da Da Da Da Da" like Sid did. "Oh, no!" shouted Gemma. I screamed and screamed. Aiden kicked my clothes. He looks down at my new shoes. "I hate you, Nathan!" roared Aiden. "No!" screamed Nathan, many steps backs. It was a medium steps. Aiden pulled my hair for 15 seconds. "Fred, help!" cried Nathan. "I'm coming" said Fred Fredburger. After 15 seconds, Fred gives Aiden hands off, "Aiden, don't do that!" I cried and worst. Gemma cried, too. She walks slowly with their steps. We went to the back of the garbage truck. In the garbage truck, something's smells yuck. "Yuck" said Nathan. Aiden runs and chase far away. We run away by Aiden. But the machine that can be peels the garbage out! "Oh, no!" said Nathan. Aiden pulls my hair again and tied it with a rubber band. The rubber band is so BIG! Aiden screamed. We put the magnet rubbish up into the upper magnet board, except for me and Aiden. Aiden puts the fan and puts up into the board. "Help" cried Nathan, struggling. I spewed and weed over my pants. I went to the garbage machine to peels it off till I get the small magnet which is "N" and "S" poles. I pushed it up. After its few second, Fred puts the rubber band off from me to Aiden. He hopped down and tied it with rubber band around Aiden. Aiden is screamed and kicking into the pieces. "Wow!" said Nathan, "It's the daylight". "Nathan, are you oh right!" said Gemma. "Yes" said Nathan. "Hey, Nathan" said Sam, "How are you?" "Good" said Nathan, "its Jonathan!" "Hopped down now" said Jonathan. We hopped down into the pieces. But Aiden is that closer to Nathan. Then he kicked at my head. It was very headache. "Ow!" screamed Nathan. I jumped up and changed into the golden boots. "Here, Nathan!" said Shannon. "What?" said Nathan, "A golden boots"? "Yes" said Shannon. We felled down into the doom of fire, the fairest away. "Help" we said. Aiden screamed. He takes his band off and pulled my hair again! I screamed and cried. "Its okay, Nathan" shouted Escargoon. Aiden felled into the fire. He screamed and saw Viacom logo used in 1974. The text called, "A Viacom Presentation". Then the "V" appears to strikes Aiden a pulled into Hell by unseen force. The claw gets everybody. "I got it!" said King Dedede in his microphone. In the outside of Tri Country Waste Plant, we heard Aiden screaming. But only Jonathan and Nathan saw the fire glass-like shadow of Aiden. "What?" said Jonathan? We run away by the fire. We saw King Dedede and Escargoon. Kirby is behind King Dedede. He saw everyone! "Hello, Kirby" said Nathan. "Hi" said Kirby jumped over by me. We escaped to the garbage truck. There was Sid Phillips, the grown-up an adult. He sang that word, "Da Da Da Da Da Da" many times. Kirby puts King Dedede and Escargoon in the trolley. "No, Kirby!" said King Dedede. Let Kirby pushed his trolley. "No!" screamed King Dedede and Escargoon. Sid Phillips stopped the trolley. King Dedede and Escargoon get out of his trolley till Sid says, "You're idiot!" "No!" said the master. Sid puts King Dedede and Escargoon in the back of his truck and closed it. "Bye, everyone" he said to everyone. "Bye" we said. Sid gets on the truck and drive along to Tri County Waste Plant. In the hall of music, the musician man named Stanley Rex, the owner of the step basics. "This is way to go, Nathan" said Shannon abruptly. "Make sure, don't miss another steps" said Nathan. Stan walks and turns it on, "You're a Friend of Me". Nathan learned to steps harder. After it’s finished, the people are clapping. Sue Rachel walks and takes Nathan out of the hall. She is from The Self of Footsteps. At home, I sit in the couch and talked to the traffic light. "I'm going to be on The Self of West Steps" I said to traffic light. "You might to see the west place" said the traffic light. The next story will be The Self of West Steps. Trivia *This is the 2nd stories of Steps. *At the final part, Stanley Rex puts it on You're Got A Friend Of Me. *I kept stepping at the many times. *King Dedede hates Nathan doing the broken windows. *Lotso and Mr. Pricklepants will fixed the windows. *In the alternate scene, Aiden was pretending to be singer of Sid's favourite song and saying, "Da" many times. Characters *Brad Pitt *Iago *Joshua *Sir Joseph Banks *Michael Jackson *Aladdin *Princess Giselle *Nathan *King Dedede *Escargoon *The Black Triangles *Winston *Thomas Lane *Justin Bieber *Miley Cyrus *George Lucas (voiceover) *Woody *Tiff *Sonic the Hedgehog *Donkey Kong *Littlefoot *Despereaux *Lucas *Ken *Bundaberg Bear *Walt Disney *Mickey Mouse *Clayton *Lotso *Marmaduke *Payless Shoes Customer *Ed the Hyena *Chef Skinner *The Health Inspector *Dr. Penny Adams *Mrs Frost *Jonathan Green *Jeremy *Kirby *Tuff *Buzz Lightyear *Will Stanton *Dre Parker *Traffic Light *Freddy Kruger *Mr. Pricklepants *Jackie Chan *Kelvin *Fred Fredburger *Sam *Shannon *Gemma *Aiden *Sid Phillips *V of Doom in Viacom *Unseen Force *The Claw *Kirby *Stanley Rex *Sue Rachel Category:Step Stories